


Высшая мера

by Bavaria_World



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, mentioned daughter, mentioned family - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Я подвел город.Я не смог сберечь невинных.





	Высшая мера

Я прикрываю глаза и кладу пальцы на кнопку микрофона.

‒ Роль, воля?

Я слышу смешок. Мужчина, сидящий на деревянных нарах, нагло улыбаясь, поправляет манжеты рубашки. Я не могу оторвать взгляда от тонких пальцев в черных перчатках.

На них кровь половины города.

 

Я должен убрать защитную решетку слева на стене и нажать кнопку под ней, чтобы подать газ в небольшое помещение. И тогда человек внутри умрет, быстро и безболезненно.

Но я не сделаю этого.

‒ Томас ‒ твое настоящее имя?

‒ Нет.

Я некоторое время молчу. За окном стрекочут сверчки в абсолютной тьме.

‒ Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.

Он делает вид, что не понимает, о чем я говорю.

‒ Я остался один.

‒ А как же...

Я качаю головой:

‒ Это мафиози.

Он кивает:

‒ Твои дела плохи, старик. Жаль, что город достанется мафии.

‒ Не достанется.

Я поворачиваю ключ на пульте управления. Дверь камеры открывается.

 

Его шаги на лестнице необыкновенно громкие.

Спустя несколько мгновений тень закрывает дверной проем.

Я оборачиваюсь.

Убийца изящен и выглядит очень аккуратно. В правой руке ‒ тонкий кинжал. Лезвие идеально чистое. Его волнение выдают лишь скривившиеся в подобие улыбки тонкие губы и блестящие, широко распахнутые синие глаза.

Он двумя быстрыми шагами пересекает небольшое помещение. Я молчу, завороженно наблюдая.

 

‒ Знаешь, ‒ говорит он тихо, касаясь воротника моей рубашки изящными пальцами. ‒ Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я понял, что ты умрешь не так, как все.

Я ощущаю, как клинок упирается мне в ребра слева.

‒ Мы похожи, но не одинаковые, ‒ он нервно облизывает губы. ‒ Ты лучше контролируешь тягу к убийствам. Нужно знание, ‒ он берет меня за горло, будто я собирался сопротивляться, ‒ что человек плохой, что он заслуживает смерти. И когда знание есть, уже ничто тебя не остановит. Даже если этот человек ‒ ты сам.

Я распахиваю глаза, удивленный его пониманием. Убийца бьет меня ножом в живот. Сначала два раза, потом ещё один. Делает быстрый шаг назад, отпуская меня, чтобы наблюдать за смертью.

Я закрываю раны руками, спустя мгновение они багровые и липкие. Никогда не видел столько крови. И никогда не чувствовал столько боли.

Под его жадным взглядом я сползаю по стене, продолжая держаться руками за живот.

 

 

***

Просыпаюсь в машине, стряхивая полное боли наваждение. Тело гудит, как всегда бывает после кошмаров. Мы мчимся по пустому шоссе, упирающемуся в самый горизонт, прямо в центр заходящего солнца. За рулем моя дочь.

Такая взрослая.

‒ Все будет хорошо, пап, ‒ она улыбается. ‒ Мы едем домой.

Стрекочут сверчки в сумерках. Мотор работает едва слышно.

‒ Все будет хорошо, ‒ повторяет она. Я откидываю голову на спинку сиденья, подставляя лицо прохладному ветру. Небо чернеет по краям, покуда не остается только крохотное пятнышко красно-оранжевого солнца.

Вскоре гаснет и оно.


End file.
